happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Space Race
Space Race is a HTFF tv episode where Laika goes to space. Episode Roles Starring *Laika and Spetz Featuring *Platypus Aliens *Sniffles *Scoopy *Celeste *Doppler *Handy Appearing *Phony *Dell *Giggles *Cuddles *Sketchy *Mole *Chaffy *Mime Plot The episode begins with Sniffles working on a rocket ship in his backyard. After putting on the finishing touches, Sniffles wipes his forhead and goes inside to relax. Its at this time Laika walks by with Spetz and spost the rocket which she happily runs over to. Seeing nobody around, Laika climbs into the rocket and starst messing around, accidently starting the rocket up. Hearing the rocket start up, Sniffles runs outside and attempts to stop the rocket, only to be burnt as the rocket takes off and hits him with flames. Sniffles stands still for a moment before turning into ash except his eyes. As the rocket exits earth atmosphere, zero gravity hits the ship and Laika happily floats around while Spetz sleeps. With no pilot, the rocket heads towards a satalite where Handy is working. handy spots the rocket and screams before it smashes into the satalite and sending handy floating freely away. On earth, Dell surfs the web until the iternet loses connection. At the same time Phony becomes upset as her phone loses connection. Still not paying attention to where the rocket is going, Laika continues to play around until gravity is restored and she falls, followed by Spetz landing on her, still sleeping. Meanwhile, the Platypus Aliens go over a plan to destroy earth when the rocket zooms by their ship. Upset, the leader instructs the others to attack the ship. As the aliens fly after the rocket, Laika enjoys herself by looking out a window until a laser flys by. Laika gets confused until more lasers fly by and several hit the rocket. Noticing danger, Laika runs to the controls and in panic starts pressing buttons. This makes the rocket stop, spin, shoot rockets and do many other things which blast a large group of comets as they zoom by along with several alien ships. Back on earth, Doppler reports on tonights metoer shower while Scoopy and Celeste stand clase by. Scoopy points to the sky and screams just before a small meteor smashes into making everyone who came to watch freak out. Doppler and Celeste run into each other before a meteor crushes them. Chaos ensues as meteors of differnt sizes rain down on the crowd, shooting through Giggles torso and knocking Sketchy's head off. Soon the crowd is dead and scene changes back to the rocket as the Platypus Alien's leader's ship is the only one left and chases after the rocket. Laika freaks out and is unable to figure out what to do but then Spetz jumps on the controls and hits a button, shooting a rocket at the last ship, blowing it up. Laika hugs Spetz and decides to go home. Soon the rocket lands back in Sniffles' yard and Laika exits along with Spetz only to shocked when she find s the earth is ruins. The iris then closes on Sniffle's eyes which blink. Moral "Mind each others Space" Deaths #Sniffles is burned by the rockets exguast. #Handy suffocates in space (confirmed by writer) #Numerous Platypus Aliens are killed when their ships explode. #Scoopy is hit in the head by a meteor. #Doppler and Celeste are crushed by a meteor. #Giggles is shot through the torso by a meteor. #Sketchy's head is knocked off. #Mole, Chaffy, Mime and Cuddles are hit by meteors. #The Platypus Alien leader and several other aliens are killed when the ship is expodes. #Numerous GTFs are killed by meteors. #Phony and Dell are killed by meteors (debatable) Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:TV episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images